1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of systems on-chip, and specifically to a method and apparatus for providing a modular system on-chip device.
2. Background Information
A system on-chip device may include a core unit, designed by a first vendor, to interface to a number of different, and possibly proprietary, bus architectures. In this type of system, the core unit must include a specific logic circuit to interface to each bus architecture. Thus, each time a core unit of a first vendor is implemented in a system having a bus architecture of a second vendor, the core unit must implement the appropriate interface logic. This, however, is an inefficient solution for vendors because a core system has to be modified each time it has to interface to a different bus architecture. The present invention solves this problem by providing a modular on-chip interface device.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and not limitation in the figures of the accompanying drawings in which like references indicate similar elements and in which: